The Start
by iicl0udZxi
Summary: Garroth has just moved in across the street from Laurence, his first friend in a new place! What kind of mischef will they get into? Find out in Chapter one-The Start! Told from Laurence's p.o.v
1. Chapter 1: The Start

The wheels on my bike were spinning wildly, nearing my house. From where I was, I could see my sister, Sarah, reading a book on the porch. She was 12 with mousy brown hair and purple glasses. I chuckled to myself as I rounded the corner; what a dork. She's always reading books. As I approach my driveway, something catches my eye. A moving van? I decide to go take a closer look. A large family is unloading their furniture into their new home! _No one has lived in that house for years..._ Among the family I notice three teenage boys. One has striking blue eyes and white-blonde hair, another has curly chestnut locks and emerald green eyes. The third has jet-black hair and deep blue eyes. _They couldn't be brothers...Could they? They look nothing alike!!_ Maybe they're nice. Only one way to find out! I walk up to the driveway, skimming past movers and piles of cardboard waste. Through the maze of moving supplies, I find one of the three young guys. _Mr. Blonde Hair. Those eyes..they're enchanting...Snap out of it, Laurence! Back to socializing. You got this!_ I clear my throat and the blonde haired boy turns around "Hi, I'm Laurence. I live right over there." I promptly point to my house. "It's nice to meet you, welcome to the neighborhood!" The boy smiles and says: "It's nice to meet you, Laurence! I'm Garroth. I just moved here from Utah." I feel my face heat up. _Oh god, am I blushing?! Why am I blushing? STOP BLUSHING! "_ I...Er...You're a Junior, r-right?" Garroth nods and grins. "I'm assuming Pheonix Drop High?" He says with a questioning look. I nod, trying to keep the conversation going. "I've lived here for about 5 years, I like it at PDH" I smile genuinely. _I'm surprised the conversation is going this well! I..I really like Garroth!_ My mother interrupts my thought process: "Laurence! Time for dinner!" I groan internally. "Sorry to cut this short, Garroth. I'll see you later?" Garroth flashes that charming smile and says: "See ya, Laurence!" I smile to myself as I cruise back to my house. _Am I still blushing? Eek!_ I park my be and head inside. It's nice to have a new friend...especially when it could be something more...


	2. Chapter 2: Park Dream

After I park my bike in my garage, I head inside for dinner. My mother, Father, and Sarah are sitting down and eating. Mm..spaghetti and meatballs. I sit down and attempt to break the silence hovering over the dinner table. "So, um, a new family moved in today." This sparked Sarah's interest. "Into that old house? Wow! No ones lived in there since.." My mom gives Sarah a look that makes her be quiet. I try to ignore it and say: "I agree it is a bit strange, but not many other houses are vacant in this neighborhood." I brush off the thought and think of something else. _Garroth._ I grin ever so slightly to myself. "I made friends with one of the brothers moving in." My father nods in approval. "Good job, son. It's great for you to finally make some friends! You're always on that silly video game." I groan for the second time today and feel the tips of my ears redden. "Dad, stop it!" I half-yell indignantly. My dad chuckles and goes back to eating. I realize that my bowl is empty. I sigh and get up to put it away. Then I throw on some clean pajamas after showering. I peer out my window, trying to get a better look at Garroth's house. From where I am, I could see him, ruffly blonde hair and all; He was standing in the lawn, hands in his pockets, staring at the stars. _I wish I could go down there and enjoy it with him..._ I brush off the thought and crawl into bed.

 **Laurence's Dream**

 _In a sunkissed field with scattered trees, I sit with a stranger and feel the breeze. I try to turn and look at him, but I cannot see. I turn towards him. Diamond eyes and crystal-blonde hair. He smiles at me, a charm that will loop forever. Our lips come closer then they ever were before..._

I wake up abruptly, sweaty and cold. I smack myself angrily. _Laurence! Agh, I can't believe I had a dream about GARROTH! I barely know him and I'm already crushing on him!_ I sigh and roll out of bed, still half-asleep. I check my clock: 7:45 AM. Good enough. I trot downstairs for breakfast and quickly eat a bowl of cereal. My mom notices that I'm eating quickly and says with concern: "Honey, slow down a bit." I nod, my cheeks stuffed with Cheerios. "Bye mom! Gotta go!" I yell through a mouthful of cereal. I race to the garage and start riding my bike down to Garroth's house. No movers outside today. I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. _Oh right, my helmet!_ I quickly unclip my helmet before the dark-haired brother opens the door. He says in a deep, monotone voice: "Yeah?" I clear my throat and say friendly-like: "Hi, I'm Laurence. I was wondering if Garroth would want to come to the park with me today?" The boy scoffs. "The park? What a loser. I'm Zane, by the way. Don't mess with me. Garroth will be out in a minute." He slams the door in my face. _Well, he's not very pleasant. Maybe the third brother will be nicer, once I get the chance to meet him._ The door opens again and Garroth appears, with rosy cheeks and ruffled hair. "So, where is this park you speak of?" He says jokingly. I laugh at his impression of an adventurer. _Is that what he was going for? How can I tell? STOP BLUSHING! "_ Its right over there! Shall we?" I say. Garroth nods, playing along happily. "We shall." Together we walked to the park. His hand skims over mine, but he doesn't seem to notice. As we near the park, Garroth yells: "Race ya!" I sigh and laugh. "Aw, come on! You got a head start!" My feet hit the turf surrounding the playground hard, I'm running fast. "Garroth?" Where did he run off to? I near the monkey bars and Garroth's head pops up in front of me, upside down. "Boo!" He says loudly. I jump and start laughing. "Garroth! You scared me!" He laughs with me and pats my back. "Nothing like a good scare!" He chuckles. I ruffle his hair and say:"I brought sandwiches and chips. Want some?" He would nod excitedly. "I'm starved!" He grabs a sandwich and props himself on top of the monkey bars. I do the same and join him. I take a bite of my sandwich. "So, do you like it here?" I ask. He would nod, a piece of sandwich in his mouth. "Its even better to have an instant friend!" He smiles at me and I smile back. _Maybe the dream I had was a sign...Nevertheless, it was a good sign._


End file.
